


Untitled

by Kitty289



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty289/pseuds/Kitty289





	Untitled

Hi, I want to ask a favor, I’m trying to find a Series called, I think, Baby O’conner, it from the fandom Fast and the furious and the main pairing is Dominic Toretto and Brian O’conner, It has A/B/O elements, I can’t find it anywhere and I bookmarked it but I can’t find it either. If I remember correctly the first story is the first Movie starting from the part where Dom and Vince have Brian at gunpoint asking him if he is a coo and Brian confesses that he is but only becuase he wants his child back and if he doesn’t do the job, the police would put him as a unfit Omega mother and take his child away. If anybody can find this Series please, send me a link


End file.
